Velada perfecta
by Jesswinch
Summary: Una velada muy esperada para ambos


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus creadores correspondientes, mió solo la historia y si tienen un mejor nombre para ella avisen.

Velada perfecta.

El se miraba en el espejo de su baño, era la primera vez que sentía nervios, miedo, ansias y todo esa cosa extraña que hacia que su ser simplemente estuviera intranquilo, se miro mas de cerca al espejo y noto que su cabello estaba algo desalineado. "como era posible" pensó para si, miro entonces el bote de gel que tenia en la repisa el cual acababa de comprar en una tienda camino a su departamento por las prisas, y solo suspiro –a la otra comprare el mismo de siempre.

Ella estaba alborotando todo su closet sin encontrar algo apropiado que ponerse quería verse linda, elegante, sexi pero discreta, no quería nada corriente o nada que la viera verse vulgar, simplemente quería que el viera que era ella por ser ella y nada mas. Miraba por todos lados de las repisas, abría y cerraba los cajones mientras al mismo tiempo cepillaba sus cabellos rojizos, entonces con preocupación pensó "y mi cabello" se miro al espejo que tenia en el closet y lo observo dando un suspiro –y mi pelo que? y aún no encuentro que ponerme.

Los ojos del castaño miraban la puerta café frente a el que estaba en aquel largo pasillo de color hueso, y es que no era cualquier puerta mas de las puertas de los departamentos de ese enorme edificio, era el departamento de ella, una puerta de color café igual que las otras con sus doblones e induras como todas las puertas, todas las puertas igual de aquellos departamentos con la diferencia de que los números de color oro notaban de que propietario pertenecía cada departamento. Sus manos sudaban, su respiración se agitaba y sentía en su estomago aquel sentimiento extraño de mariposas, suspiro y sin mas se atrevió a tocar el timbre.

Los ojos de la pelirroja visualizaron de entre todo el desastre que estaba sobre su cama el perfume aquel que había aventado sin saber donde paro su paradero, lo recogió y medito un poco –será el indicado? Pregunto para si misma sorprendiéndose de aquel ruido que venia de su timbre. Rápidamente se acomodo lo zapatos, sostuvo su cabello en cola como era su costumbre, se dio el ultimo vistazo en aquel espejo. –bien creo que… volvió a escuchar el llamado de su puerta.

Sus manos jugaban incómodamente con el tenedor de color plata, realmente no era de plata era mas de utensilio normal de comida como en cualquier restaurante normal. Miraba detalladamente a cada mozo que pasaba con platillos esperando que algunos de ellos fuera el pedido que había solicitado para el y la chica que lo acompañaba, "acaso los dejarían esperar un milenio" escucho la risa de ella percatándose que lo que pensó fue en voz alta. –creo que no es el mejor lugar. Comento dándole una sonrisa mientras escuchaba su respuesta. Aquella chica de cabello rojizo no era una chica mas para el, ella era la chica a que el respetaba, admiraba y sentía ese algo especial, quería que esa noche fuera perfecta para ambos pero la cena no fue un buen punto.

Sus manos manipulaban a mas no poder la servilleta la doblaba, la desdoblaba mientras observo con detalle como aquel chico pelicastaño miraba impaciente a los mozos del lugar percatándose que hace apenas treinta y cinco minutos habían tomado sus ordenes, suspiro al escuchar el comentario de el haciendo que riera y que el la mirara a los ojos –creo que hay demasiada gente. Contesto ella regalándole una sonrisa, y es que realmente no era cualquier cita, era la cita que ella había esperado hace tiempo, siempre se prolongaba, siempre pasaba algo que hacia que ya fuera ella o el cancelaran. Así la noche pasó de plática a plática de comentario a comentario haciendo a un lado la preocupación de que aquella cena faltaba de la apreciada comida.

La noche estaba fresca no al grado de sentir frió pero el sentía esa sensación de escalofrío mas por estar a su lado y estropear su bella velada. Escuchaba con atención cada comentario mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos azules, miro al cielo comentado –es una noche perfecta Claire y no quiero estropearla. El castaño no escucho respuesta de ella solo la vio siguiendo su andar, el silencio se apodero un rato haciendo que el sin pensar la tomara de la muñeca para detener su caminar, ella contesto tímidamente el le quito un mechón de su frente con su calida mano –me arriesgare. La sujeto con ambas manos de sus brazos y dijo lo que el siempre quiso decir y que al fin tenia la oportunidad –Siempre he querido que tu y yo seamos mas que amigos, siempre he deseado poder verte y decir con orgullo que eres mía, Claire te amo y quiero ser algo mas importante en tu vida. Observo su bella sonrisa y la escucho con algo de temor a lo que el contesto –lo se yo igual tengo miedo pero lo nuestro funcionara. Ella dijo algo que el le sorprendió, ella lo conocía muy bien al grado de que no podría ocultarle nada. –no, Claire tu no serás otra mas, tu serás la única que quiero a mi lado desde hoy hasta mi muerte. Sus ojos miraron a aquellos bellos ojos azules, la tomo de la cintura tiernamente y la beso apagando sus preocupaciones.

La noche era perfecta, la velada era perfecta, el era perfecto lo miraba como una escolar miraba a su primer amor. Escuchaba cada comentario de el con atención hasta que uno le provoco emoción y temor, no contesto nada solamente decidió seguir su caminar hasta que sintió la mano de el sujetándole la muñeca, lo miro diciendo con picardía –da bien tus palabras Kennedy. Sintió como el la sujeto por sus brazos y su corazón dio un revuelo cuando escuchaba cada palabra que el decía. –pero si no funciona se perderá lo que tenemos y yo no quiero eso, tengo miedo de perderte, no quiero perderte. Su cuerpo estremecía de la emoción que trataba de controlar al escuchaba cada una de sus palabras y sin temor ella le dijo –no quiero ser otra mas de tu montón Leon. Su ser dio un suspiro, su corazón latía velozmente de alegría había dicho lo había escuchado bien que ella será la única de aquí a que la muerte los separe. Siento sus brazos sujetándola por la cintura y sus labios acercándose a los de ella hasta que terminaron en un beso que apago sus preocupaciones.

La luna y las estrellas miraron toda la velada desde su comienzo hasta su final destellando e iluminado alegremente el firmamento con la esperanza de un nuevo día para dos almas que estaba destinadas a terminar juntas.

Fin.

Que les pareció no tenia nada que hacer en mi estado laborar. Espero comentarios todos son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer


End file.
